


Kiss Me Too Fiercely, Hold Me Too Tight

by SJAandDWfan



Category: Faking It (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feelings that hit you like a bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As her eyes once again found Karma - beautiful, soft, tangible Karma - Amy blanched. She was so totally fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Too Fiercely, Hold Me Too Tight

**Well, I just watched the pilot episode of Faking It, and I had to write something for them. I know a lot of people can relate to Amy, and so can I (I did the whole oh-shit-i-think-I’ve-fallen-in-love-with-my-best-friend thing), and my heart aches for Amy cause I think we all know the shitstorm that is coming her way. Also, I don’t usually write angst, but I felt it was needed and the only thing one could write at this stage.**

**Title taken from “As Long As You’re Mine” from Wicked, because I don’t even know, I’m just having Wicked-y feelings at the moment.**

“If we’re faking it, would I do this?”

The words slipped from her lips on a breathless gasp. Her eyes darted around the room, flickering from Shane’s face to Liam’s. Catching Liam’s eye, Amy steeled herself, still feeling the heavy weight in her stomach; the one she hadn’t been able to shake since seeing Karma and Liam kissing. Pulling Karma towards her, she paused for a fraction of a second, before throwing caution to the wind and capturing her best friend’s lips in an almost _desperate_ kiss.

Immediately, Amy felt warmth spread through her body, starting in her chest and gradually reaching outwards, making her hands tingle where they were tightly clasped at the small of Karma’s back. She slowed the kiss down, vaguely aware of the confetti falling on their heads and wanting to register it as odd, but the information wasn’t processing. All she could feel was Karma, all she could _smell_ was Karma; the scent of her perfume surrounding Amy and it was too much and not enough at the same time. Amy’s brow furrowed slightly, still locked with her arms around Karma, gently kissing those soft lips over and over, and she was really fucking confused as to why she never wanted to stop.

But she had to, Amy tried to reason with herself; she had to stop kissing her eventually. So, reluctantly, she pulled away, blinked, and exhaled shakily. Karma looked at her, lips slightly parted, and for once, her best friend looked speechless. Amy’s eyes searched Karma’s for any indication of distaste or revulsion, but all she found was surprise, and perhaps a bit of giddiness. The cheers and whoops of her classmates rang strong in her ears, the first time she’d registered it, and Amy was brought back to earth with an undignified bump.

“Woah,” Karma said, and Amy felt a simultaneous rush of panic and relief.

“I know,” she replied, hardly daring to believe what had just happened.

“Way to sell it!”

And something inside of Amy broke a little bit as Karma winked at her before turning to face the student body, soaking up their applause. Amy was at a loss for words. She had just _kissed_ Karma, her best friend in the whole world, and it had felt… not wrong. Something had clicked, for Amy anyway, and now looking at Karma she felt a surge of something she couldn’t even begin to explain. The corner of her mouth twisted into a half smile as she glanced at her classmates, but it faded, quickly replaced with a heavy sense of dread.

 _Please_ no.

As her eyes once again found Karma – beautiful, soft, tangible Karma – Amy blanched.

She was so totally fucked.

 

**Okay, it’s shorter than I usually write, but I didn’t want to speculate on any future events, and instead just describe what I imagine was going through Amy’s head during that kiss (and what a kiss it was!). I think I have a new OTP who I’m going to fall madly in love with – especially Amy. Not that I don’t love Karma, but just… Amy.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
